Louis Forrest
Louis Forrest (ルイーズ・フォレスト Ruīzu Foresuto)'' is one of the supporting characters in '''Our Commitment.' ''Biography 'Appearance' Louis has blonde locks with messy bangs. He always keeps it tied in a small ponytail. On special occasions, he wears a white denim jacket with a large black design on the top part and an extended collar, black trousers, and grey shoes. In his house, he wears a white sweatshirt with a teal fox print on his left chest, a tattered grey scarf, white sweatpants and black socks. In Portuland × Our Commitment, he wears a white sweatshirt, a blue scarf, white sweatpants and black socks. In the Du Quotidien magazine, he is seen wearing a white openly short leather vest with a black extended collar, white leather pants with grey lining, and black boots. He also dons a black side belt with a fox buckle. In Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, he wears a black turtle neck shirt with fox print on it under an indigo jacket, a black scarf, black leather trousers with a black belt and white leather shoes. In school, he wears a collared shirt with a grey tie covered with a mint green v-neck school sweatshirt under an indigo blazer, a pair of vermilion trousers, and black school shoes. Louis's concept outfit consists of a white turtle neck shirt with a fox print on it under a grey jacket, a white scarf, white leather trousers with a white belt and black leather shoes. 'Personality' Louis has a heroic personality, but he doesn't show it too often. He has a fighting spirit and steely determination, as well as the charisma of her cousin, Sylvanna. His personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments. Although he doesn't show it, he is pretty decent, loyal, and even empathetic. When he is alone or with a few people he trusts, he can be playful. He usually has an extremely calm demeanour, making it less easier to figure out his thoughts. He also isn't fond of leaving a room without making sure that he cleaned up everything else. Despite this, he is still unapproachable. His manner of speaking tends to be very insulting and sarcastic; this, coupled with his vulgar sense of humour, makes it unsettling for tons of people. He can also be incredibly stubborn, refusing to take orders from anyone else. Although he respects Linford, he still knows how to reject his requests when he dislikes the idea of it. He can be quite rude to authorities. When dealing with arguments, he can be quite sadistic. This became a trait when he was a thug, eventually growing up to become quite vindictive. He is also sometimes lured in to certain situations by curiosity. 'History' Louis is the illegitimate son of a military veteran who had a child with a prostitute after his mother's death. The cause of her death was of his illegitimate father's fault; the latter was drunk as he was driving along with his biological mother and Sylvanna's parents in the car. After finding out about this from his uncle, he suffered a trauma that caused him to be aloof. He then became hostile towards people as he grew up, eventually becoming used to rejecting people. The only chance of his anger ever getting out was taken when he begun writing about the past and how he wished it could have ended. 'Story' Louis reads a book in a clubroom alongside Blue and Viridi. He often spends his time alone inside the room without talking to either of the members. Weeks later, Hairia also joins the Literary Club. Sylvanna soon warns Louis about his relationship with people and forces him to talk to Line. Due to the two not getting along as much, Louis almost punched him until Edith gets in the way and stops the two. Louis meets Ellen on the rooftop. Louis stays in Linford's room in the hospital alongside Bellatrix. He first tells him how stupid he is before thanking him for showing him the importance of time and for letting him come with him during his work hours. Linford replies, to which Louis responds in a flustered state. Before this, the latter is also the one to call the ambulance. Louis also realises that the reason Rei knows about Violette's problem is due to Shinto. In the last chapters, he is seen driving off to the sunset and visiting his illegitimate father in jail. Other appearances Our Commitment × Portuland Louis appears in a crossover comic named ''Our Commitment × Portuland, with Ellen accompanying her throughout the pages. Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Louis appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Louis's scene: Sylvanna forbids Louis from eating as a punishment for not going out to talk to anyone but her. Louis then goes out for the sake of being able to eat, and soon calls Shinto, sheepishly asking if he has any food to spare. Our Commitment: Memories In Our Commitment: Memories, Violette is seen in many scenes with the characters below: • Sylvanna Harlequin • Hairia Feldgrau • Linford Dartmouth • Shinto Viridian • Bellatrix Cal Poly • Aleksandra Honeydew • Violette Brunswick • Ellen Blanc Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! Louis appears in Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! along with Ellen. ''Your Eyes'' Louis appears in Your Eyes album art. Character Relationships * Violette Brunswick - He is the one to give her the plush made by Linford. * Andrei Castleton - Louis supported him when Violette turned against Andrei. *Linford Dartmouth - Louis looks up to him. He helps Linford with the plush for Violette before Linford collapses and is sent to the hospital. Although Louis still manages to be rude to Linford, the latter believes that it's only his way of talking. *Laurus Jade - He takes Louis's body measures several times, much to the latter's displeasure. He is also the one to give Louis his SUV at the age of eighteen. Both of them share the same opinions about women and fashion. *Hairia Feldgrau - She often calls him out and tells him that he must secretly be a pervert. He also sarcastically remarks about Louis's plan to confess his love to Line. *Aleksandra Honeydew - Louis's housemate. Once finding out about her relationship with Linford, he proceeds to ask if they used to date, but she denies this. *Tiana Forrest - He often gets into a fight with her. Tiana quickly took a disliking to him due to his rudeness towards her boss (Linford). *Sylvanna Harlequin - His cousin. *Bellatrix Cal Poly - She often hangs out with him. She and Louis helped Andrei when he was turned against. When Bellatrix made efforts to get to know him, Louis frequently rejects her, to which Bella responds with "Guys like you are so unapproachable." ''Although they've become close the more the latter pesters him, he still dislikes her recklessness. *Shinto Viridian - He helps him with the development of the video games. Upon meeting Shinto, he first treated him as if he was a monster. Trivia 'General:' *Louis's name is middle French for old French Loois, meaning "famous warrior." *A vast majority of Louis's books are named after military terms. *Although he is French, he isn't fond of speaking in his native language. *Louis's phone is a Sony Ericsson model. *Sylvanna is unaware of Louis's illegitimacy. *He lives behind their tea shop called BREW. *He is an insomniac. 'Our Commitment:' *Louis appears in the animated trailer. She is also introduced in the exclusive animated trailer (''Forrest) with Violette Brunswick, Shinto Viridian, Jukyo Pomona and Bellatrix Cal Poly. Our Commitment × Portuland: *Michelle forces him to dress up as Link from Twilight Princess.